Tale of Four
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: Kits born from a mysterious clan who fell by the claws of bloodclan are raised in Shadowclan. But Bloodclan hasn't given up and will do anything to get the power of these kits. Watch as they survive the terrors of the forest and fight to save not only their clan but all clans in this Tale of Four. Rated T for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Pheonixxninja here. This is actually my first Warriors fanfic so please tell me if it need work cause constructive criticism is always accepted anyway enough rambling ONWARD to the story**

 **I don't own Warriors it belongs to the magnificent Erin Hunter**

* * *

The moon shone its crescent shape showing through the puffy grey silhouettes marching across the skies.

The wind blew through the fields of luscious grass, fireflies danced in the air and crickets chirped peacefully into the night.

"Hush my child," a femine voice cooed, the small mewing sound echoed through the small den made from bright orange leaves and shrubs.

Rays of moonlight slipped into the cave and shone upon a cat, brilliant yellow eyes gleaming with the moonlight, its sand-colored pelt shimmering with the sunlight white paws covering the kits which she cared for.

A small kit stood away from the others mewing loudly fiery red stripes lined its back.

And its orange pelt shimmered in the moonlight its eyes clamped shut, it crawled towards its mother laying a white paw on her face.

The female cat chuckled nudging the kit.

"Are you going to stand outside all night Frostpelt?" The female chuckled. A cat entered the den his icy blue eyes glimmered with kindness and his fluffy snow white pelt waved gracefully.

"Keen as ever Sandfright," the white tomcat chuckled. Sandfright smiled the fiery orange kit approached Frostpelt, the white tomcat glance down at the kit he smiled warmly at the kit he lowered his head to the kit their noses inches apart. The kit sniffled and sneezed embers of fire danced in the air. Frostpelt chuckled, "may I ask the name of this young kit."

"Flarekit," Sandfright answered the kit walked around blindly stumbling on its way back to its mother. Frostpelt smiled warmly at the kit, something about him was special.

"Frostpelt!" A voice called. The white tomcats ears perked up he quickly made haste to the forest, leaving the sandy-pelt cat in confusion and concern.

"What is it?" asked Frostpelt. The tomcat in front of him was shaky his eyes darting around nervously.

"B-b-Bloodclan they've comeback...and their looking for power," The black tomcat's eyes moved back to the shrubs rustling loudly a white cat emerged from the shrubbery a red collar filled with dog teeth wrapped around its neck its pale grey eyes stared at the black tomcat a smile spread across their lips.

"So one actually escaped. Such a shame since you die now" The white cat spoke her voice was smooth but her tone was almost psychotic. Frostpelt noticed a dog tooth shaped stone which shimmered black he noticed a few colors swirled wildly inside the black dog tooth. "You probably wondering what this little thing is aren't ya," she chuckled playing with the dog tooth, "it's just a little something used for the extraction."

"Extraction of what?" Frostpelt hissed, she stared at him her grey eyes fixated on him.

"The soul,"

"Frostpelt you have to get o-out of here!" The black tomcat yelled he turned to face the white she-cat. "Get Sandfright and everyone out," the black cat growled his emerald eyes flared in the moonlight.

"Shadowheart," Frostpelt began.

"Go!" Shadowheart growled. The white she-cat laughed her eyes still fixated on the black cat before her.

"You think you can beat me?" She laughed harder a chilling feeling washed over Shadowheart but he shrugged it off as long as Frostpelt got them out at least one of them out he would go to Starclan in peace.

"I'll show you the true power of our clan," he hissed his claws out ready for battle.

"You will die a fool like the rest," she chuckled the two cats dashed for each other their claws ready to tear the other apart.

Frostpelt ran for the leaders den rushing in his icy blue eyes glowing.

"Frostpelt what is the matter?" A female cat asked her soft voice filled with concern. Her mismatched fiery orange and purple eyes staring at the white tomcat.

"Blackstar its blood clan their attacking" the black felines eyes widened in shock but shock quickly turned to rage.

"Evacuate the clan now," Blackstar commanded Frostpelt shook his head exiting the leaders den. "It looks are time has come. Starclan help them, help the chosen ones."

Frostpelt sprinted for the nursery his paws hitting the ground and his fluffy white mane danced in the breeze. His icy blue eyes filled with something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear he entered the den his eyes widened in shock.

"Sandfright!" He exclaimed the sight before him was sickening kits laid dead across the den, his eyes filled with tears at the sight few kits had survived two no three. Three kits remained their soft mews filled with agony, sorrow it was as if these kits who had yet to open their eyes felt the presence of their parents being dragged out of them.

His eyes were fixated on Sandfright her once sandy colored pelt was caked with blood and her yellow eyes fluttered weakly Frostpaw was already by her side.

"I'm here my love," said Frostpelt. She smiled weakly and her body was shaky she licked her mates cheek before laying her head back down.

"P-please Frostpelt help them, help my kit and help the others," she said weakly blood trickled down her lips as she closed her eyes the moon bathing her body.

"I will Sandfright I'll make sure they survive." and with that he left he picked up his kit the only survivor with his blood he glanced down at the rest of his kits that laid motionless next to their mother but he also noticed something else two of them where missing. His fear only grew as he thought of the horrible things they could have done.

He dashed out the den carrying the orange pelt kit he hid in the shrubbery a single apprentice hid. The apprentice was a she-cat tabby orange fur striped with brown, dark green eyes staring frightened at Frostpelt. The white tomcat bowed assuring the young apprentice that he meant no harm.

"Please I must ask this of you take care of the kits I give to you," the apprentice nodded standing straight her expression filled with fear turned into one of determination. Frostpelt zipped out of the shrubbery being quick to collect the other two kits.

"May Starclan be with you," the apprentice spoke softly she grabbed the three kits and disappeared into the grove of trees.

Frostpelt smiled he knew this would probably be his final night alive but he wouldn't die a coward he'd die by the warrior code. He disappeared from the shrubbery. What used to be the clan camp was now a grave, bodies of his comrades, his friends Blackstar approached him their eyes fixated on the ongoing battle.

"I could only evacuate few of the kits," he hung his head low. Blackstars nightshade fur glistened and the white star on her cheek glimmered in the moonlight.

"It's okay Frostpelt. It is our time and with those kits our clan will live on," Blackstar smiled her paws moved forward and her smiled faded her multicolored eyes blazed with anger. Frostpelt followed behind her, his icy blue eyes burning equally. "May Starclan be with them," said Blackstar as she dashed into the battled dodging multiple bloodclan warriors.

"May Starclan be with them," Frostpelt repeated dashing into battle. Claws and fangs met flesh, blood flew into the air caking the grass with crimson. Sweat trickled down Frostpelt's face his white fur soaked crimson and his cold eyes burned intensely. He sliced another bloodclan warrior's throat blood sprayed into his clean white fur completely turning it crimson. The bloodclan warrior fell dead by his feet and his teeth were bared he hissed his claws swinging at another warrior which had dropped dead by his feet.

"Wow you Sunclan warriors have been busy it seems," a voice chuckled. Blackstar killed bloodclan warrior but her attention averted to the cat that walked from the shrubbery caring the body of a black cat which was dropped beneath her feet. The white she-cat smiled her eyes filled with pleasure, her fur was completely red and Shadowheart lay dead his emerald eyes void of life. The dark dog tooth gleamed with a dark emerald glow, the sunclan warriors felt the aura and it sickened them to the core. It was true they absorbed their souls through those monstrous dog teeth on their collar.

Frostpelt felt his blood boil and his icy blue eyes burned with hatred, cold winds swirled and icy shards rained down pelting the bloodclan warriors. "Frostpaw stand down," Blackstar commanded walking pass the white feline. "We're outnumbered," she simply answered she stood in front her clan.

"You realize that now," the white she-cat laughed, her black dog tooth changed and flared with a dark purple glow. Dark twisted eyes stared down at Blackstar surrounding her in darkness.

"I am not affected by Darkstripes powers," she simply answered shrugging off the fear that tried to overwhelm her. The white feline was shocked she grew aggravated by each second no matter what she used fear didn't overwhelm her, greed didn't tempt her and envy didn't corrupt her, nothing worked on her.

"Do you want to know why they call me Blackstar?" She asked

"I've heard the rumors," she replied she scowled at the black multicolored eyed feline.

"Then you know to either leave and live another day...or die here and now," the white feline chuckled, her chuckling turning into laughter. Blackstar stepped forward toward her the white feline back away, her eyes filled with fear.

"Stay back," Blackstar continued forth her eyes burning. The white feline back away further, "I said," the dog tooth turned to a bright pink color. "Stay back!" A pillar of earth pierced through Blackstar's chest running her through blood soaked her fur turning it darker. Flakes of light spiraled up into the air cracks of blue light appeared on Blackstar. "And there goes the mighty Blackstar. Not so mighty now ha! Your soul is mine."

The cracks expanded and her body turned to small beads of light which floated to the sky. A smile curved on her face. The spiral of light turned into a pillar.

"I asked why they call me Blackstar. I never asked for the rumors," she chuckled, "it seems you don't know the true reason," the pillar shone brightly the sunclan warriors bowed their heads as they disappeared into the pillar of light. "It is not just the name given by Starclan, it is earned." wings of light sprouted to life gleaming brightly their feathers of light hitting the ground dispersing into light. "It seems you don't know the true meaning of fear. What it truly means to be a warrior," she opened her eyes which had became pure white orbs of light glowing brightly in the pillar of light. "Allow me to teach you," the pillar dispersed into small stars sprinkling down to the luscious grass which had been tainted by both the blood of their allies and the blood of their enemies. "Our hearts beat as one, now let us show you what a true warrior is." The star on their cheek vanished now replaced by white stripes that went down their eyes to their paws.

"All your souls will be mine," the white feline cackled as dark wings sprouted from her back a crimson-black aura surrounded them. The two felines dashed for each other claws out and teeth bared.

Darkness and Light collided and explosion in their place feathers of black and white crashed together fangs met flesh as did claws.

The orange tabby glanced behind her, the kits mewed loudly as feathers of light fell from the sky dispersing into teardrops of light. Flarekit sneezed embers soared into the sky.

" **Survive for us. For the clan** ," their voices echoed through the apprentice's head she turned back and ran the kits mewing louder.

Light clashed with darkness both sides seemed equally matched.

"With our hearts, our strength. We shall strike you down!" The clan roared their claws glowed and an aura of light surrounded them as their body glowed brightly.

"Those will be your final words," the white feline cackled her fur turned dark and her crimson-black aura flared. Both sides soared for each others clashing in an explosion of black and white, light and darkness collided and a shockwave of power erupted. Trees rustled and the wind howled loudly. The light faded, the area was empty all that stood was a crater where the battle had been. Stars twinkled in the sky shining brightly and feathers of light and darkness vanished into snowflakes of black and white.

The apprentice rushed through the forest she could feel the auras of her clan mates leave the earth a single tear rolled down her cheek but she carried on now she had a mission and that was to protect these kits. To protect the future of Sunclan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale of Four Chapter 2 wow I'm really having some major writers block ain't I? Sorry that this chapter is so short but I just don't want to get to deep into the story yet but I promise the next chapter will be longer so please enjoy and be sure to submit an OC of your own**

 **i don't own the Warriors series it belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

"Flarepaw! Get over here!" An elder tabby yelled. A small red striped orange kit dashed around embers of fire dancing behind it. "You mischievous little kit your gonna burn down the entire forest!."

The kit stopped his eyes were a orange-crimson combo and they glinted with mischief. "Oh come on Hazestripe, I can control it," Flarepaw chuckled embers danced under his paws. A grey kit larger than Flarekit approached from behind grabbing the orange kit with their tail. Her eyes were a deep blue and a light crescent moon patterned her forehead and left cheek.

"She's right you mouse brain, just look at your paws," the grey kit spoke her tone strict.

Flarekit wriggled around, he huffed he glared at the grey kit who rolled her eyes in response. "Your such a stick in the mud Moonpaw," Flarekit huffed.

"Well she wouldn't have to watch after you if you kept your powers under control," a white kit taunted his eyes gleamed pale blue and his thick coat shimmered an odd streak of blue on his chest fur.

"You gonna say that to my face popcicle!" Flarekit growled. The white kit chuckled disappearing into the grove of trees, "ya. You better hide Halepaw."

"Oh Starclan help me," the tabby cat groaned. " _It's been a long time since bloodclan attacked...this might not be Sunclan but Shadowclan has changed tremendously_ "

And indeed it did Shadowclan was now peaceful but the other clans still clashed in battle for territory but not often. Under the rule of Graystar everything was peaceful Shadowclan no longer stole territory by taking the lives of kits and elders. But even in the most peaceful places hides evil rouges had been led into the clan by Graystar's deputy and as such he had been exiled. They had lost many warriors to the ambush and they lost many kits as well. Hazestripe glanced back at the kits she had sworn to protect oh how they'd grown it felt like just a few moons ago they were just kits and she was just an apprentice and now they had grown strong, not easy to control their gifts but still. "How times have changed" she glanced into the sky the moonlit sky which stars of her and many other clans had resided watching over them a the wind whistled in her ears singing a soft, soothing melody.

"Hazestripe," a voice called. Hazestripe glanced over her shoulder a large bulky tom-cat stood beside the den the moon shimmered with his pale grey fur and his bright green eyes glimmered with kindness yet they held pain of lost ones.

Hazestripe bowed her head a smile curved on her lips, "hello Graystar and to what do I owe the pleasure?" The male cat chuckled. He glanced back at the kits who were playing Flarepaw struggling to break free of Halepaw's hold and Moonpaw watching the two kits slowly shaking her head. He moved his attention back to the elder tabby. "It's about the three apprentice's. Something about them is different from the others."

Hazestripe tensed, should she tell him? What would he say?, she sighed and stared into Graystars eyes. "I assume you know of Bloodclan?" Graystar hissed at the name his eyes burning with hatred.

"I'm aware of those monsters they've gone into hiding ever since Firestar brought all the clans together and defeated Scourge." Hazestripe nodded.

"And do you know of the rumor...of the clan of the sun?" Graystar look at her as if she was mad.

"Sunclan. The clan with warriors born with their mystical ancestors power unlocked?. I've heard of them but they are only rumors."

"And what they aren't?. What if I were to tell you, you're looking at three former Sunclan apprentices?" She asked.

"I'd have a medicine cat see if you ate Deathberries by accident," Graystar replied.

"You don't believe me? Moonpaw!" Hazestripe called. Moonpaw approached the elder cat bowing her head in respect to both the leader and her elder.

"Yes Hazestripe?"

"Gather those two before they kill each other," Moonpaw nodded turning around, "no. Use your other way," Hazestripe hinted. Moonpaw glanced at the clan leader then back at Hazestripe the elder cat nodded. Moonpaw turned to face the two her eyes changed glowing white. The two apprentices were suddenly lifted off their feet floating toward the three.

Graystar watched in both amazement and shock.

The two apprentices were flailing around swiping their paws at each other.

"Hazestripe! Moonpaw used her powers," Flarepaw whined.

"The elder told her to mousebrain," Halepaw growled.

"What's that ice princess!" Flarepaw countered.

"What'd you call me flame for brains?!" Their gaze shifted to Graystar who was still watching the floating kits in amazement.

"So the rumors are true," said Graystar he sat alone with the elder. Hazestripe nodded.

"However I am unable to teach them how to use their powers," Hazestripe explained.

"And so you wish for me to replace Risingclaw from his place as their mentor?" Hazestripe nodded.

"I will speak to Risingclaw about this and notify the clan," said Graystar. Hazestripe nodded and walked out side. Graystar followed behind her glancing down at the apprentice.

"I will be your new mentor from now on. I will try my best to teach your how to use your powers as me and your elder have discussed." The apprentices cheered as Hazestripe beckoned them over.

Graystar watched as the kits left unaware of the figure watching him from the shadows. His expression changed as he heard a twig snapped whipping around just in time to see the figure vanish.

"These apprentices. They must be protected."


End file.
